Walt Disney World's Haunted Halloween
Magic Kingdom Haunted Halloween I: Deadliest Place on Earth Main Icons *The Ghost Host *Disney Villain's Minor Icons: *TriXters *TrEaters *The Dead Scarezones *Dead Street U.S.A. (Main Street U.S.A.) *Deadly Jungle (Adventureland) *Our Fiending Fathers (Liberty Square) *The Dead, Dead, West (Frontierland) *Carnival of Death (Fantasyland) *Alien Invasion (Tommorrowland) Mazes *Main Street Haunted Hotel (Main Street U.S.A.) *Caniball City (Adventureland) *Deadly Tales (Fantasyland) *Disney Villains Lair (Frontierland) *Disney Princess: The Dark Side (Cinderella Castle) *Alien Invasion (Tommorrowland) Attractions *Nightmare in the Sky Fireworks Show *Glow in the Dark Parade *Space Mountain: Ghost Galaxy *Haunted Mansion Holiday *ExtraTERRORestreal Alien Encounter Meetable Characters during this Halloween event Haunted Halloween 2: Vampires 'n Werewolves Main Icons *Vampire Coven *Were Tribe Scarezones *Halloween Town (Main Street U.S.A) *Vampires Coven (Adventureland) *Lawnhorn Cemetary (Frontierland) *The Massacare (Liberty Square) *Were Tribe (Fantasyland) *Apocolypse: City of the Dead (Tommorowland) Mazes *Trickz or Eatz (Main Street U.S.A) *Welcome to Gravity Falls (Adventureland) *Disney's Villians Lair: Who's Next 3D (Frontierland) *Deadly Tales 2: Wonder Camp (Fantasyland) *Apocopolis Population: Dead (Tommorowland) *Disney Princess: The Dark Side Continues (Cinderella Castle) Attractions *The Tragic Memories and You! *Nightmare in the Sky *Main Street U.S.A Clash of Evil *Glow in the Dark Parade *Space Mountain Ghost Galaxy *Haunted Mansion Holiday Haunted Halloween 3: Armies of Darkness Main Icons *Evil Roaming Evil (street expriences): *The Hallow's Eve *Halloween Town Residents *Vampires *Creatures *The Dead Mazes: *Trickz or Eatz: The Nebhiorhood (Main Street U.S.A) *Welcome to Gravity Falls (Adventureland) *Deadly Tales 3D: The End (Frontierland) *Lawnhorn Cemetary: Silent Night (Fantasyland) *Maximum Carnage (Tommorowland) Attractions *Nightmare in The Sky *Glow in the Dark Parade *Space Mountain: Ghost Galaxy *Haunted Mansion Holiday Epcot Haunted Halloween I: Walt Disney's Look into the Apocolypse Scarezones *It's to Bright: The Red Giant (Left of Future World) *After Nuclear War (Right of Future World) *It's a Zombie World After All (World Showcase) Haunted Halloween 2: World of Evil Scarezones *Crumbling (Left of Future World) *It's a Zombie World After All: Infection (World Showcase) Mazes *Asylum World (World Showcase) *ALIENS (Left of Future World) Attractions: *FearNation: Reflections of Fear Haunted Halloween 3: None Disney's Hollywood Studios Haunted Halloween I: Famous Faces Scarezones *Horrowood Drive in *Circus of Freakz *Studio Terror Tour: Famous Faces Mazes Attractions *Die on the Set! (The Great Movie Ride) *Friday the 13th *A Nightmare on Elm Street *Texas Chainsaw Massacre *The Twighlight Zone Tower of Terror *ElecTRONicia Haunted Halloween 2: Fear the Dead Scarzones *Horrorwood Drive In *Circus of Freakz *Silent Hill *Studio Terror Tour: The Walking Dead Mazes *The Walking Dead: Dead Inside (The Great Movie Ride) *Welcome to Silent Hill *Nevermore *World of Psychos *Silver Screams Attractions: *House of Weird Horrors (Fantasmic! Stage) *The Twilight Zone Tower of Terror: Open 4 Dead *Craziez Partyz Zone Haunted Halloween 3: Armies of Darkness Roaming Evil: *Filmerz *Chainsawz *Classicz *Studio Terror Tour: Welcome to My Nightmare Mazes: *Saw it Coming (The Great Movie Ride) *Chucky *Scream Attractions: *Gravity Falls Adventure (simaler to Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure/ Fantasmic! Stage) *The Twilight Zone Tower of Terror: Reamke *Club FreakZ Party Zone Category:Fanon Category:Attractions Category:Halloween